Music Meme Elfman
by Natsuki Death
Summary: Music meme - Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches. Go for ten songs. Didn't do ten, oops but oh well!


**Hopefully this will be interesting to read. Found the meme from another Fairy Tail story and figured to try it out at least.**

**OC and Elfman in this~**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own crap of this but my own stuff!**

* * *

**Savior - Chisu**

* * *

Ten days

That is all it took and I was falling now.

Plummeting straight down into an abyss I created to help the mission, and now I'm going down to a horrible & bloody mess, all because I fell in love.

Again.

In love with this perfect man I couldn't live without or with.

My nightmares would come to a life at every turn I took blinding moving closer, and closer to this man.

His eyes brightly smiling to me and never doubting my evils I burned my path in life with and now he was in love with me as well.

Nevertheless, at the second he was falling as well, blood covered and screaming for me still in love with me and I was going to save him!

I will break his love and let death take me so he can live. Without me here in this life he is so dearly needed in to kill him slowly with my evils.

Goodbye Elfman, I loved you so much.

"Lydic, Lydic!" Elf-kun yells powering past the bellowing wind with whatever energry he had left from the fight happening up above us.

I shut my eyes, and smile to where he was falling hoping he will see this small sweetness I can give him before I'm gone.

Goodbye, and thank you.

* * *

**I'm not the one – 3OH!3**

* * *

I can't take it.

I've done it again, the blood upon my hands say it all.

I flipped out; I hit _him_, the one who cared.

I can't do this anymore.

My lies, my hate, my past. It only erodes and rots the present I have been so selfishly given because of _him_.

Now he will never return to me and I can't explain a thing to _him_.

The truth is something to poisonous to be told, to evil to be said to someone without a smear of black upon his aurora.

I hate myself so much but I can't be close to him but I can't be far from him.

I have let myself fall and cling desperate to another, someone without need for me and without any reward with me being near him.

I lost the will I set in my empty heart.

The very stone I sunk my live in is dissolved away and I can't find a reason now to keep going.

**I hate it.**

"Wait!"

Footsteps come up from behind and before I can turn arms cloaked in blue smother my falling body into a warm embrace.

"Lydic, wait."

Elfman's voice quakes but his arms embrace me tighter as the shakes come over me. What was he doing coming after me? I hurt him, I stabbed him and went on a rampage, why is he here?

Tears slip out without my notice but Elfman brings a bandaged hand to my cheek, wiping them away before leaning into the crook of my neck. His carry with them his warmth upon my skin and a dull sensation of humming.

"Lydic, just wait. _**I know**_." He sighs gripped his arms around me and clasps my jittering hand under his steady hands.

"Please, Lydic. Please stay here, I want you to be here, you can't see what I've seen about you but just wait, maybe a week or a month, even a year and you'll see what I do, Please just wait."

He words carry a heavy feeling to them, desperate and pleading; the emotions of fear and sadness hang with them, and his arms loosen at the last words before dropping away just sitting there behind me, waiting for me to accept it.

I can't do that. Not like he wants it to act out but I can give him a flickering hope but not one to make him happy, not yet at least.

"Hold me." I whisper out and the jittering takes a hold of me again.

"What?" He leans into my neck again a bit more cautious then his embrace before but still daring to step closer to me.

"Hold me and I'll wait here, not forever but for a period or so."

He pulls me around, grabbing me roughly by the scruff of my shirt and throws me into his chest with his arms locking me here without a choice and smothering my face into his stained jacket where the smell of his own blood drowns my senses.

He can't be truly happy with this, a girl so fucked up in the head without any means of doing good but with more violence in the act of trying to help. He can't be smiling at me tomorrow when the bruises settle into his jaw and back, he can't be happy with something like me, and yet he's holding close without a promise in the world that would make him happy, but in this moment _he is._

* * *

**Lose Control - Timbaland Feat. JoJo**

* * *

Dear me, what is this, this warmth this explosive feeling now?

My body failing backward till it hits the solid wooden table and I'm bend upon it practically breaking my spine.

Then these lips come smashed upon my own, tingling and fading my vision. The man above me holds me rough laying most his weight on me and I can hardly breathe now. It thrills me and my toes curl inwards.

Voices around us both gasp out and rush forwards pulling us apart and I'm turning back to stone without that warmth coursing my body.

_What was that?_

I look from my crumbled form being helped up by Lucy and Erza to see Elfman turning red and yelling out things of regret and a fit of flustered arm waving in his explanation of the falling all over me, but none it reaches as I'm caressing my lip and the warm ooze coming down it, but it doesn't hurt but it excites me, _Why?_

* * *

**This City Is Contagious – The Cab**

* * *

_Today, it's today!_

I run forward picking up speed and dodging the early townspeople starting their work day and I see the 'Ovio' shop light flicker on as the owner step back into the shop and there it is the dress still gorgeous and glistering the front of the display.

Today I will get it and he will see I see him as well.

Even with this foolish wish I will get him to see I'm there and for the words he strongly said before. I won't blow this up I promised myself that at least!

No more the shadows, no more the fear, no more tears of the past. I want to be something, something whole and held up from the deathly evil I let my heart succumbed to those dark days I let everything fall around myself.

_Today, Today is the day!_

* * *

**Mamihlapinatapei**

Blue irises leaking with tears glimpse over to me, heavy thoughts past over with the eyes into my own and I tremble with my battered hand painfully clutched my wrist and the other arm wrapped right below my ribs before I continue looking into the somber eyes of the guy I was falling all over again in love with, I wasn't even if this world of his and I knew it would return to that soon.

All I wanted to think of after everything that happened this week was the world of mine and the stupid little things like Fairy Tail fandom's opinion at this moment being classified as mamihlapinatapei.

But I am not there and this rain coming down on me was drenching me to the bone but I couldn't care as I am standing here, my mouth wide open and the air in my lungs departing to fast for me to breath in once since I shouted out those words to him, his face contorting from confusion to shock in a second and then horrifying realization of the big truth I was hiding for so long, letting him drown in the back of his mind with the past guilt still scarring his very being and I could of freed him from that with three little words of hope.

"She is alive, Elfman."

Blue irises keep tearing up and the mad red screen of rage is coming up into his expression but I don't move I only breath in and wait for my punishment of such a traitorous act upon Him and his sister, I take my glance off his glimpsing a little below his chin to the black Fairy Tail tattoo and feel my heart beat a little fast at a small memory we has about why he got it there.

We won't be friends after this, my love for him I rather have him stop suffering for events that never were his fault than embrace him with lies and unknowing future.

It is my fault for what has happened, the worry I put him though, the happiness and tricks I played, all of it is a sham as of know so I will go down with this life now and we eon't meet again.

"Sakka, how could you!" Elfman's voice booms pushing me back a step but I move back to the spot and look to his eyes, the tears drying up and the blood shot eyes only emphases the pain I have dealt out to him, my hands clench a little tigger at his expression but I draw it back as he continue with the betrayals of me.

"Sak-Sakka, this is what you were..." The words trail off but his face goes soft a second drawing his dark eyes even darker and his chin to a low hang in the rain dropping off it.

I won't response, it is best I make this horrible and unforgivable, I'm going to

Be dying in the next hour so best burn all happy bridges before I do another ass thing to everyone and myself.


End file.
